


Poems

by freelancerPA



Category: RWBY, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Color, I will update the character tags with every new poem, Poetry, character poems, descriptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of poems describing the different characters from X-Ray and Vav and RWBY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hilda

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I'm not the best at poetry, so these might not be that good.

**Hilda**

 

Girl of genius,

all alone.

Builds a friend,

of circuits - no bones.

Purple hair,

eyes of the same.

Grows up,

meets two lads to tame.

Regretfully,

meets a third.

And for her inventions,

they are not deterred.

Three lads and a drunk,

and a robotic sphere too.

All her friends,

one small crime-fighting crew.

Girl of genius,

no longer alone.

Surrounded by idiots,

yet finally at home.

 


	2. Ruby Rose

**Ruby Rose**

 

Black hair- red tips,

silver eyes.

Red cloak- childish smile,

weapon flies.

Crescent Rose,

sniper scythe.

Showing grace,

being lithe.

Beowolves,

come to play.

In the ground,

they will lay.

Weapon flashes,

Cloak swirls.

Under her boots,

Snow swirls.

Shots ring out,

Roses fly.

Elegantly fought,

Grimm die.

Until she stands,

Alone once more.

Away from the cliff,

Till it calls to her as before.


	3. Penny

**Penny**

 

Girl of circuits,

made to fight.

Has to hide,

natural to flight.

No friends exist,

till Ruby is met.

With a mighty power,

She will protect.

Hair of orange,

eyes of green.

She stole all our love,

the first time on screen.

Valiantly she fights,

fulfilling her father's wishes.

Defending the weak,

though never malicious.

Left too early,

friends will weep.

But uptop watching,

their souls she will keep.

Safe forever,

from her place on high.

Happily shouting,

the word  _Bonsai!!_

A soldier,

a girl.

A friend,

and more.

Penny is in our hearts,

where she belongs;

Forever more.

 


End file.
